Thinking of You
by Kiaro Matuchi
Summary: uck. summary. well, Draco comes back for his seventh year and so does Hermione. Romance starts to spread between the too. DMHB obviously


1Title: Thinking of You

Main idea: Dramione Fic.

Rating: PG-13

Rating Reason: For sexual content such as kissing or touching each other in a sexual way. Swearing, and scary images (in your head. Tehe) not recommended for anyone under thirteen.

Ship/s (if applicable): Dramione

Summary: The whole year is a bounce for the two, secretive and just plain personal...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I wouldn't be making this fan-fiction if I did, I'd be enjoying some stardom and instead, the ideas cloud my head that Draco and Hermione might be right for each other in the end. But please, please... don't sue me. Tehe

Chapter One: When the Summer ends...

Draco sighed, his thoughts resting with him as he moved to his bed and groaned, hitting the soft cotton of a quilt and breathing in the smell of freshness. He turned over and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closing slightly. That had most certainly been the worst year of his life. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but think about it. He winced slightly, moving his hand with the other. Of course, his own, Severus Snape, had tried to heal him the best he could when Potter had thrown him a curse that he didn't really understand. iI should've seen it coming/I, he thought, sighing to himself as he gently put his arm over his head. The slanted slope of his ceiling was comforting, he had thought, for most of his life. Until his hormones kicked in and he sprouted up like a kangaroo bouncing away from predators. He had gained three or more inches the previous Summer, and it was impossible for him to stop growing.

"I hate my life" he said to himself, closing his eyes as warm tears streamed down his face. In his sixth year, he had possibly become the worst person in the world. He was told to ikill/I Dumbledore, and he knew he couldn't do this in his heart. The pain and suffering he felt when he saw Dumbledore's body crash far beyond he could see, still threatened his nightmares. He sat up and rubbed his temple in the most calm way. He had gotten word before anyone else that the Ministry decided to keep the school open. No one was safe anywhere, so it didn't really matter if you kept it opened or closed, but the teachers got paid for what they did, and the students most certainly needed an education to fulfill future careers. The Hogwarts letter he had received was one that he would keep forever. His last one, before he officially became something big for the rest of his life. He stood up and exited the room, walking slowly down the long hall that stretched for what seemed like a mile, but he was at the end in the minute. He sat at the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee, as he was a little too stubborn to get up and tend to it by the sink. He sprawled out the newspaper and began eating whatever he could. He was all alone in that big house, his mother being in hiding. He always hated it when she was hiding. When one was in hiding, the other would be with him, but this time, he couldn't be any lonelier. He decided that he needed to go to Diagon Alley himself. He knew around London, of course. He practically owned it. He swayed slightly in the chair, hoping to steady himself, but he was shaking so bad. He couldn't bare to go back there. But he needed to. He need to face what his master had always taught him, and he needed to learn the hardest spells in order to conquer the Good Side and the Bad Side. After finishing off breakfast, he hopped off the stool, throwing his plate out and putting the coffee away slowly. After doing so, he walked into the fire place, correctly shouting "Diagon Alley". A whisk of smoke sent him into the chimney. He breathed carefully, hoping that he wouldn't get noticed in Diagon Alley. He pulled his robe over his head. He had a right to, after all.

He glanced around Diagon Alley as he hit the pavement. His eyes could barely be noticed underneath his thin robes, but he seemed to notice everyone pretty well. Draco walked to Gringotts and gave his key to the goblin who nodded curiously, snapping his fingers as another put him in the cart and drove off to his vault. Galleons upon galleons filled up the vault and he couldn't help but smile, seeing how rich he had gotten over the years. He walked back to the cart. All the while, the goblin kept glancing uneasily at him, as if he was going to try to hurt him. _If only he would know..._ Draco thought, hurrying out of Gringotts as fast as he came. But as soon as he exited, he ran into someone... someone he wished he would never run into.

"Excuse me" Harry Potter said easily, gently stepping aside for Draco, who was the last person he wanted to see. Draco remain plotted to the ground. _Don't act stupid, don't act stupid..._ he thought to himself, biting his lip. Harry seemed to notice that he was reluctant to move. Then Harry got the sudden feeling who knew who it was. He lifted up the robes that had been placed over his face. Seeing who it was, Harry punched him hard in the nose.

"That's for almost killing Dumbledore!" he yelled behind his back. The most awful crackle could be heard from Diagon Alley as Draco's nose snapped at the very top and blood squirted out of each nostril. He moaned, daring not to scream as he apparated back to his house. He used a mending charm on his nose and decided maybe all he needed was a good rest. Although that night was the last night of school, he desperately needed a good sleep before going back. The Master would be expecting him before school...

Draco sighed as the house elf poked his shoulder.

"Hermione..." he muttered. He looked up to see his house elf, Jesella, poking him. He gasped as he realized what he said and clamped both of his hands on his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that! He sat up, groaning a tad. His nose wasn't fully mended. Once he was done doing his master's deeds, he was going to ask him if he could fix his nose up to make it look better. His trousers were hanging just below his hips as he walked to the mirror. He glanced into it, pressing his nose up against the coolness of the mirror, but groaning because of the pain. He knew if he pressed harder, it would just break again anyway.

"Sir?" Jesella asked for him nervously. Draco turned from his own reflection and looked into the house elf's eyes. Jesella flinched, looking at the ground carefully. Draco sighed, not knowing what else to do if he couldn't get his own house elf to talk.

"Yes, Jesella?" he snapped, looking even more impatient than he already was. He knew if he kept stalling the house elf, she'd cause a ruckus by smacking herself with his lamp, and that was just the least of his problems, but he knew he couldn't handle it right now, not after what happened with Potter.

"Sir.. Who is Hermione?" Jesella asked, looking into his eyes.

"None of your _damn_ business!" he snapped, pushing the house elf out of the way and changing into his school robes. Jesella assumed it was punishment, for she nodded and limped out of the room after tripping over Draco's foot and falling. He hurried out into the hall, threw in some toast for himself, and walked out, apparating just outside of Gringotts. He shuddered to think of what happened yesterday, but hurried to Ollivander's. That's where everyone would be. The closed sign in front of the shop meant nothing to him as he entered to shop.

"You're late" Snape said coldly, looking at him from the musty corner of the shop, where all the wands were piled to the top.

"Sorry" he said.

"Sorry?" Snape chuckled at this, sneering, in spite of himself, "That's something a really dumb person would say. Sorry is what Potter would say after he got in a fight with one of his best friends. Sorry... is inexcusable" Snape said, wacking him over the head with a wand box. The corner hit his head and it cracked open like a whip. He wimpered suddenly and shuffled to an opposite corner.

"You're late" Voldemort said as soon as he entered. Draco rose.

"Master" he said promptly, bowing slightly.

"Sit" Voldemort commanded, pointing to the seat. He did what he was told and sat.

"You know what we went over right, Draco?" Voldemort said slowly. Draco could only nod. He didn't want to do this, nor did he want to be around someone who always wanted to kill. "Good" Voldemort added. "Then you're dismissed" he said, just as coldly as Snape has sounded.

"Dismissed, sir?" he asked his master.

"Are you stupid, Draco, are did the word dismiss stop your vocabulary?" Crabbe snickered in the corner. Draco shot his best friend's dad a look that suggested he ought not to mess with him. Crabbe frowned suddenly and didn't look pleased.

"Go" Voldemort said.

"Master.. erm... I was wondering. Could you mend my nose? Potter broke it" he said. Voldemort gave him a look and then looked past him. A sudden blow came striking down his head and he went out of consciousness.


End file.
